


All These Years

by sdewan6



Series: Merlin Oneshots (requests open) :) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst to the max, Like, M/M, and it's pretty crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdewan6/pseuds/sdewan6
Summary: Just a short, angsty,  merthur thingie.:)





	All These Years

 

“Just- Just hold me,” gasped out Arthur. He looked at Merlin, his eyes determined and accepting, but also sad.

“I don’t- I don’t want to let you go,” The warlock sobbed. “You’re my friend.”

The once and future king sucked in a breathe. He was dying– what did he have to lose?

“Sometimes I wonder…” he said. “Sometimes I wonder if we could’ve been… more than that…”

Merlin jerked his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Merlin… I- I love your bright smile and your blue eyes and I- I know it’s too late but… Merlin, I love you.”

“Arthur? Arthur?” He shook his king but the man didn’t move. He wasn’t breathing. “No! Arthur!”

~~~:::~~~

A few centuries later…

A man walked down the streets, drawing attention to himself. He was wearing blue clothes made of silk and he was obviously rich (and you wouldn’t really see rich men on this street). That and the fact that he was handsome.

Really handsome.

“Hey, mate!” He called out in a friendly voice to one of the men.

“Uh… what can I do for you sir?” he asked, surprised.

“Can I rent a boat?”

~~~:::~~~

Emrys (he preferred that name) stood on a small boat, in the middle of an empty lake. His cheerful facade had disappeared.

Now all you saw was a broken man.

He had lost everything.

It had been Freya, first. The druid girl had been his first love (he didn’t count Sophia) and had always had a special place in his heart.

Will had been a one-night stand. They both knew it, it was just something short and meaningless (unlike their friendship, which was anything but that).

Then Lancelot. This hadn’t really lasted that long. Both of them had been love with someone else, but those to someones were in a relationship.

They were hurt, and something blossomed out of it.

The next had been Gwaine. Gwaine had loved him, but he couldn’t return those feelings.

Gwaine knew that but he chose to give him everything he had, anyways.

Merlin had been heartbroken– no, that word wasn’t strong enough. Gwaine was one of his best friends, heartbroken didn’t even come CLOSE to how he had felt when he had returned to Camelot for a short while… and found that the only person that he thought he had waiting for him, was gone too.

The last was…. Arthur.

Arthur, the man he had loved for years. The man he still loved.

Arthur had been the hardest blow.

And it wasn’t only his death, no.

It was how he had returned his feelings but never told him about it.

How they could’ve been together, but the man was so selfish and didn’t tell him.

~~~:::~~~

One or two more centuries later…

Emerys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the planet, was dressed as a girl.

Not that he had anything against them, he knew that women were as strong (maybe even stronger) as men.

It was how he could get burned for it.

People were burned for not following the rules these days.

Just like it used to be.

You could feel yourself burning. The last few hours before your inevitable death were torture. You begged them to untie the ropes so that your head could fall into the fire and you could die quickly, but they showed no mercy. (Google it, it’s a true story about burning).

That and Arthur would tease him so much-

Arthur.

As much as he tried to forget about it, he couldn’t stop playing his lord’s death over and over and over again.

“I love you.” Those had been his last words.

His last words before fate had cruelly ripped him away from the book that Merlin had so carefully written.

Merlin started.

Fate.

He had always thought that it had been Arthur’s fault for leaving him.

“That’s ridiculous,” he thought now. “How could it ever be a man’s own fault for dying?”

And as this thought struck him, he sat and cried.

All these centuries, he had blamed the man he loved out of his own stupidity for nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

All these centuries wasted.

~~~:::~~~

Our time

An old man walked down the almost empty street. He was late for work but didn’t care.

He wasn’t in a hurry.

Being immortal taught you patience.

Suddenly, he felt his beard growing shorter and shorter and his hair growing blacker and blacker and his skin growing softer.

How could this happen?

Never in the many centuries, he had lived, had the spell failed him.

Unless….

~~~:::~~~

He ran towards the lake with a speed no normal human could possess.

But he wasn’t human.

No, he was Emerys- NO! NOT EMERYS!

He was Merlin.

He was a youth again.

He could finally be happy again. 


End file.
